Rut
by LadiJ
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been married for seven years, and find themselves in a rut, so they have to figure out how to rekindle their spark!
_**A/N: Hey guys, LadiJ here, and I know this is not As I See It (Ever After) but with real life getting in the way, I have not had time to really focus on that story right now, but I did have this idea while I was on the road a few days ago, and I had to write it down. I do plan on gettting back to that story, so please be patient with me. I hope you guys like this Samcedes fluffy one shot. I just wanted to keep my creative juices flowing, and I figured this one shot would help me do that. Sam and Mercedes hit a rut in their relationship, and they need to find a way to get their spark back. Sorry here is no smut in this story, I am just not in a smut writing mood. So if you like a cute Samcedes, fluffy goodness story, then this is for you. As always reviews are welcomed, and appreciated, and HAPPY READING!**_

 **Much Love**

 *****DISCLAIMER***** I **own nothing! Please excuse any mistakes, this story is un-betaed and I am dtill recovering from my eye surgery, so I could miss things. :)**  
 _ **Song: Lately by Anita Baker**_

"Beng in a relationship is hard work, and no one is finding that out like Sam and Mercedes are at this very moment. They have been married going on seven years, and everything had been going smoothly, but something happened at the six year mark, it was like they hit a rut. Sure they were happy being together, and never have they thought about leaving, but it was like they were just going through the motions. Work was becoming more and more important, and how couldn't it, they were both very successful at their careers, and their time was in demand. Mercedes being head of her own record company ME Records, and Sam owning one of the largest Graphic Design companies in the world, it was rare that they could find time to just themselves. Life was always pulling them in diferent directions, and sometimes in differnt parts of the world, and they just seemed to go with the flow of

One a rare morning they were home together, Mercedes was sitting at her vainity, getting ready to start her day, and felt a kiss on her cheek, "Hey babe, I thought you were already gone."

"On my way out soon, but I had to pack a bag, got to head to LA for the night." Sam stated as he put the last shirt in the bag. "What about you? Anything I should know about?"

"Nope, I'll be at the office till late, got some new clients coming in, and I might go back into the studio tonight as well." She nonchalantly said as she put on her finishing touches of her makeup. "Will you be back in the morning?"

"That's nice babe, I need another Mercedes album in my life." He smiled and zipped up his bag. "I should make it back by dinner, will you be joining me?"

"I hope to have a album finished soon, but it's hard trying to be the boss and the artist." She looked back at him, and saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a while, "I have a lot going on Sam, but I will make sure I'm here for dinner when you get back."

"I know it's tough, but you are Superwoman, you can handle anything." He walked over and kissed her cheek, "I'll be waiting then, because I miss having dinner with you." He gave her one last kiss, "I'll see you for dinner."

"Thanks Sam, you are always so supportive." Mercedes smiled, and caressed his cheek, "I'll be here, and I miss having dinner with you too."

She watched him leave, and it was in that moment, she realized that she and Sam haven't had dinner together in over three months. They always had something else to do, or somewhere else to be. They would meet at home late at night, and both be too tired to do anything but sleep. This was so far from how they were when they first got married. They could barely keep their hands off one another. They couldn't pass by each other in the hallway without it going down right then and there. They both knew that they would eventually get out of this honeymoon stage, but to go from that to this was insane. She missed them just being silly, and talking about nothing for hours. Watching movies together, while pigging out on their favorite junk food. How one small kiss could turn into a night full of loving and passion. Where did all that go? She sighed, and made up in her mind, that their dinner was going to be an amazing dinner, and hopefully restart the fire that was starting to fizzle a little.

 **The Next Night**

Mercedes had been quite the busy bee all yesterday, and today getting things ready for this dinner surprise she had for Sam. She planned a few surprises for him, and she hoped he would appreciate the effort she put in today. She made it home in time to finish the meal she prepared, and to get herself looking sexy for her man. She put on his favorite red dress of hers, that fit each and every curve to perfection, and she made sure she had her hair and makeup flawless. The decor were candles all over the room, soft music playing in the background, and rose petals guiding him to her once he walked in the front door. She was so pleased with everything, and all she had to do now, was wait for Sam to come home.

It wasn't too long after Mercedes finished everything, did she hear Sam pull up in the driveway. The only lights that could be seen were from the candles flickering all around the living room. Sam made his way into what seemed to be a dark house, and sighed as he thought Mercedes wasn't home yet. It sadden him to think that she was breaking yet another dinner with him. But to his surprise, when he made his way inside, he saw candles and flower petals everywhere. A smile crept on his face, because it was then he realized that she didn't forget.

"Mercedes...babe!" He looked around to see where she was, but then decided he was just going to follow the trail of flowers. Once he did, it led him outside poolside, where he saw a vision of beauty there waiting for him. "Wow..." Was all he could say, seeing her sitting there, looking amazing.

Mercedes smiled when she saw am come into view, and she thought to herself, _how in the world did I neglect all that fineness? He is straight off a plane looking like walking sex..._ She closed the gap between them, "Welcome home baby." She kissed him deeply, and they stayed in that position until they both needed air. "I wanted to make sure we kept our dinner plans." She gave him a warm smile.

Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face, "I'm so glad that you did, because I really missed this time with us. It seems like we are always busy, or always around people, it's never just us." He didn't know he was going to say all of that, but he was feeling that way. Seeing her face drop was not what he wanted, so he lifted her chin, "No baby, this is not a sad moment, this is a very happy moment."

Mercedes felt horrible for letting their marriage fall into this rut they were in. She had seen this same thing destroy her parents relationships, and she always said that she would never let that happen to her. Now here she was, hearing her husband say the things she dreaded the most. "I'm so sorry Sam, I never wanted this for us. I loved the times where we couldn't keep our hands off each other." She didn't want to make this sad, but her heart hurt about this. She smiled softly when he lifted her chin, "I know babe, and I'm not trying to make it sad, but I just want us to go back to the way we were. I'm tired of having dinner alone, and going to bed without you."

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I know exactly what you're talking about. I miss walking into the ktchen, seeing you shaking that sexy body while you dance around making dinner."

"And you walking up behind me, wrapping your arms around me, and start dancing with me." She chimed in.

"And you giggling, acting like you didn't want me there, but not moving to leave my arms." He laughed, turning her in his arms, putting her back against his chest, like they used to.

"And you singing in my ear to whatever was on the radio at the time." She giggled. "Even if you didn't know it."

Sam laughed and nibbled on the exposed skin on her neck, "You liked that huh?" He started humming along with the song that was playing. "I actually do know this song though."

"Your voice is still so amazing baby, you know my offer still stands if you ever want to record anything." She smiled, knowing that Sam was more than happy with what he did. She tilted her head to the side, to give him more access to her neck.

"I know it is baby, and I thank you for the offer, but I think I'll leave the singing to the true star of this family." He continued kissing her neck.

They were swaying to the music, and it was so reminicent of old times, and they were both so content in that moment. All the old feelings that they missed were flooding back, and it was amazing. When the song switched, Sam looked down at Mercedes.

"Babe...is that you?" He smiled knowing it was her voice.

Mercedes smiled, "Yeah it is, this is part of my surprise." She turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they continued to dance. "You said you needed another Mercedes Evans album, and I wanted to give you the sneek preview of what you inspired me to make."

"Me?" He was surprised to hear her say

"Yes you..." She stopped dancing and cupped his face, "Don't you know you're my inspiration for everything I do." She looked deep into his eyes, "I write songs from my heart, and you fill my heart." She started singing the lyrics to her new song.

 _I can't imagine life_

 _Without you by my side_

 _This is love that I'm feeling_

 _And I'm hoping that you're feeling the same way_

 _Things tend to slip my mind_

 _Like how you like to wine and dine me baby_

 _With romantic lights you mean a lot to me_

Sam could hear what she was trying to say to him, and he felt the same way. He knew that they were busy with life, but they needed to make sure to make some time for just the two of them. He pulled away from his thoughts to continue to listen to her sing, that was his favorite thing to do.

 _Lately, have I told you I love you?_

 _Lately, have I told you you still mean the world to me?_

 _Lately, have I told you I love you?_

 _I'll be your wishing well, tell me what you want babe_

Mercedes wanted Sam to know that she saw they have fallen into a rut and she wanted to show him that she was ready to bring them out of that. Sam was the man of her dreams, and she wanted him to know that their love was never going to fade in her heart, and he was going to always be that man that makes her smile.

 _Don't think twice of our love_

 _I say these things because_

 _I love you but it's hard to explain_

 _And I'm hoping that you're feeling the same_

 _You know that all of my_

 _Feelings are inside_

 _And verbally I tend to forget_

 _How much you really means_

 _Lately, have I told you I love you?_

 _Lately, have I told you you still mean the world to me?_

 _Lately, have I told you I love you?_

 _I'll be your wishing well, tell me what you want baby_

Mercedes loved the feeling of being back in Sam's arms, and them not having a care in the world, but themselves. She was transported back to that teenage girl, dancing with her boyfriend at their senior prom. And looking up into those same green orbs right at this moment, was so surreal to her, and made her smile to think about how far they've come

 _Try your hardest to deal_

 _Yes I forgot but you know how I feel_

 _Things slip my mind baby that's a fact_

 _Tell me you love me and I'll tell you back, baby_

 _Lately baby, no_

 _I love you babe, I love you baby_

 _I love you baby, I love you_

 _Hold me close to you, never let me go no no_

 _I want you near, I adore you baby_

 _It's your world, it's your world_

 _Never let me go_

Sam felt like a superhero, hearing Mercedes sing this song to him. Knowing that she was inspired to write this song for him, was so heartwarming. He didn't like the place they were falling into, and he missed the easiness they once shaed. Life got in the way, and it seemed to pull them away from having a fun, and loving relationship, to having a roommate relationship, and that's not what he wanted for him and his Mercy.

 _Have I told you I love you?_

 _Lately, have I told you you still mean the world to me?_

 _Lately, have I told you I love you?_

 _I'll be your wishing well, tell me what you want baby._

Once the song was over, they stared into each other eyes, and took this all in. It had been a long time since they were able to do this, and it was a moment they never wanted to end, anytime soon.

"Babe..." Sam started to say.

"Yeah babe..." Mercedes said still staring in his eyes.

"I know you worked hard on this dinner, but..."

She put her finger up to his lips, "Dinner can wait." She took his hand, and led him back inside the house, and up to their bedroom. "Tonight we are going to start a blaze in our relationship."

Sam smiled and followed behind her, "That's exactly what I was thinking.." He scooped her up in his arms, and laid her on the bed, once they made thier way in the bedroom. He hovered over her, and smiled, "I love you baby..."

"I love you too Sam...forever and always." Mercedes answered, pulling him on top of her, and for the rest of the night, they made love and lit that spark that was missing in their relationship. From that night on, they vowed to never let their spark dwindle down again. They promised to make time for them. They took on the motto, **work hard, play even harder.**

 **A/N: So there it is! Short and Sweet! I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**


End file.
